pkfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
PikminFanon talk:Guild of Bulborbs/Valley of Welcome
Okay, I am currently the only member of the Guild of Bulborbs that is a Snow Bulborb. I am eagerly awaiting more users, but until then this talk space will probably be completely quiet. If you become a member, please contact me! Hello! Hey, it's me, ThePikminMeister. I'm finally a snow Bulborb! (Well, more like an apprentice.) I will aid you in your quest to welcome all users! Hi! I will (obviously) be your mentor for now. I recommend that you check the recent changes often for new users and check the Ask Louie Forum often. If you need anything, let me know! The 3 Kinds of New Users In all my time welcoming new users to the wiki, I have noticed three kinds: (1) The Yellows- These are (sadly) the most prevalent kind. They just create an account and then never do anything with it. They don't even create a userpage, hence the name "yellows" (2) The Experienced- These are better but rarer. These guys have been on other wikis and know their stuff, generally distinguished by looking and seeing if they made their userpage. They are likely to continue working on the wiki if they made an account. (3) The New Guys- These are the rarest but probably also the most rewarding. They make an account because the site and subject interest them. They have not been on wiki's before, but they are eager to get started on their first. I actually belonged to the third group when I first started. I say, welcome all three! Besides, you won't know whether they are Yellows or New Guys if you don't give them a chance to communicate with you! I've been gone for a while Well, I've been gone for a long time. Busy with school. There have been a lot of new users. Hopefully soon I'll be here to welcome one! Anyway, I don't really like the Yellows, but I guess some people are just like that. It can't be helped (school and Yellows). If you would like, I can let you know when there is a new user or two. I am glad to see you are in the influx of recent activity! That would be nice. I'm always checking around the recent activity but I never see any new users, then when I actually do they are already welcomed. I'm going to try to be more active since it is winter break. Also, I'm thinking of changing my signature. You made a nice change. The cat in the signature now explains itself. Thank you. I might add a picture of my other cat but I'm not sure yet. I wonder where Donopik has been. I haven't seen him in a month. Also, it's almost Christmas! Actually it's PikMas. Merry Christmas :). Sadly, there is a signature policy that does not allow you to have more than one picture in your sig. Donopik is probably busy with school, just about everyone is this time of year. Oh, ok. And it's not Christmas, it's called "PikMas". With Donopik busy with whatever he is doing, that leaves me to do whatever with pikminopedia. "PikMas" is so close! As a matter of fact I got a Wii U for Christmas and now can't wait to play Pikmin 3! I also wish you the best of luck with Pikminopedia. That must be a big task! Thank you! Pikmin 3 is very fun and I especially love bingo battle, but since I don't have a brother or sister I can't play it often. Also, I started a fanfiction page for my own pikmin FanFictions! I was looking at your fanfiction and it is really good! By the way, I can't continue mine and am kind of stuck... see here and please help me out if possible. I like the second style, but if that style is chosen then Louie's speech and Groink's speech should be differenciated. Maybe toward the end of the story, Louie could get his revenge on Olimar for leaving him! Just an idea. Actually, part of that style is figuring out what the Groink is saying to him. The Groink didn't spell "leturs" it accused Louie of not being able to spell "letters", at which point Louie tried to prove he could. Anyway, thanks for your imput! Ohhh I thought it was the other way around. Head's up, there is a new user and I saved him for you. By the looks of things, he is not a Yellow, so make sure you check often to see if he responds to any messages. Good Job! I think a certain Apprentice Snow Bulborb deserves a big pat on the back for how well he has handled and helped a new user. Good job, ThePikminMeister! Thank you! Once I reach bud rank I will be able to become a master snow Bulborb! It won't take long, considering that welcoming users, working on my game, and working on a new game with PurplePikminPower will give me lots of edits! When you fulfill the requirements, you will be well deserving of the rank! Yay! Thanks! Goodbye I am now leaving the position of Snow Bulborb to permanently be in the position of Spotty Bulbear. I bid a fond adieu to this valley (I'll still be around, though). However, I am glad to say that this sub-Guild will not be lacking of good users. ThePikminMeister, you started out as an apprentice and got to master. In the beginning, I would occasionally let you welcome a new user, and now you are the one to instantly welcome them. Good luck, and keep up the good work! Thanks for being my mentor when I started out! The Snow Bulborb Guild has 2 members... Actually, since PPP seems to be on hiatus, I'm the only one here right now. Nonetheless, I shall continue my job. Good luck being a spotty Bulbear! Guide I am a completely new user so is there any one to guide me? RuddieTheRedBulborb 13:24, 16 July 2014 (EDT)